Little Love
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: Yay my account is back online, This is a cute chibi Taiora fic. I hope you all like it, oh and please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing  
Authors Note: This is a little fic that popped into my head. I thought it would be cute to write a kawaii chibi fic.  
  
Little Love  
by Cat Girl Queen Of Taiora  
  
Nomatter how hard he tried Tai just couldn't fall asleep. His sisters words just wouldn't leave his head.   
"Tai, I'm sorry I cant kick a soccer ball as good as you can. You'll probably never want to play with me again."   
The words just totchered him. He sprang up in bed and looked over to wear Kari was sleeping. He couldn't bear to look at her any longer. He looked under his cluttered bed, and dug out a blue duffel bag. Tai quietly filled it with various items, his favorite soccerball, cloths, comic books, his game boy, and his goggles. He opened his bed room window and climbed out. He crawed over to the edge of the balcony were the two apartments were seperated. He threw his duffel over the small gap, then crawled over*note: he has done this many times before* Once he was over he knocked three times on the slide glass window. The window open revealing Tai's best friend and long time crush, Sora. She was also the girl who he promised to marry when he grew up.   
"Tai, what are you doing here ?" She asked  
" I ran away. I can't stay at home anymore, they don't love me anymore because I almost killed Kari. If I stay there I know I will do something wrong. Can I stay with you for awile."  
"Sure, I know my mom wouldn't like it, but I can hide you in my room." She replied  
"Thanks."   
She opened the window full way and Tai craweled in. Sora took the duffel and stuffed it under her own bed.  
"Since its late you can sleep with me and we can talk in the morning."  
"Ok thanks so much Sora I totally owe you." he said laying down beside her.   
"No problem, I honestly don't mind at all." she said   
Tai gently kissed her on the cheek.   
"Your welome." she said cuddlying closer to him.   
Tai put his arms around her as she put hers around him  
"I love you Tai" Sora said before drifting off to sleep.  
" love you too'' he replied  
Ms. Takenouchi decided to wake Sora, even though it was a Saterday. So she opened the door only to see the sweetest site her eyes had ever seen. Her first reaction was   
"Awe how cute" but then she said to herself "How did he get here''. She left the room thinking that it wouldn't hurt to let them sleep a bit longer.   
Tai opened his eyes and stared at Sora for a few minutes before she woke up.   
"Hi Tai." she said  
"Good morning." he said "You look so pretty when you wake up."   
"Thanks." she said blushing  
"Do you think that my parents have noticed I'm missing?" he asked  
"Mabey, its still pretty early though. I'll go get us some breakfast. If you here my mom comeing just go into the closet or under my bed."   
"Ok." he said as she left the room.  
Out in the kitchen Ms. Takenouchi *Well just call her Delores* was watching the early show. This distraction gave Sora pleanty of time to get a box of cheerios, as well as some spoons and bowls. Delores saw Sora, but decided to let her have some fun then crash the party later.   
In a rush Sora ran back to her room, and locked the door behind her.   
"Tai were are you ?'' she asked the empty room.  
"I'm right here" he said crawling out of the closet "I thought you were your mom."   
"Nope its just me, and I brought you some food."   
"Great I'm starving." he said  
They began to snack on the cheerios. not really making any use of the bowls or spoons. Soon after wards Sora asked" Tai, why do you think that your family dosent love you?"  
"I don't think. I know that they don't love me."  
"Did they tell you that.?"   
"No"   
"So why are you saying that they don't love you."   
"Because my mom hurt me when Kari was in the hospital, and ever since then they've acted so mean to me" he said  
"I'm sorry about that."   
''but you didn't do anything."  
"I know but I'm still sorry"  
"Well thanks or I forgive you. Take your pick."   
''Its okay, and Tai even if your parents don' t love you I always will."  
"That why I like you Sora, you never stop loving people" he said. She blushed slightly.  
"You know what." he said  
"What?'' she asked  
"I'd like it if someday when we got older that us and a bunch of are friend could all run away to another world or someplace."  
"Like a different dimention?'' she asked  
"Mabey, but more like our own personal world where we can go any time we want.''   
"That would be nice, and who know mabey we will find a place like that someday"   
Little did they know that in a few years their whole lives would change with a visit to Tai's world   



End file.
